


Ambition or Family?

by FanasticalFREAK07



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Emotional Manipulation, Family Drama, Gen, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 16:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16747318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanasticalFREAK07/pseuds/FanasticalFREAK07
Summary: This story takes place before Thor was born and after, this is what could have gone through Hela's mind. And a bit of the aftermath.





	Ambition or Family?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Marvel or Thor. Enjoy!

Hela was powerful, she attracted many of the realms’ attention for both her strategic value as a monarch and growing power. People desired her and praised her, of course as a child she fed on their love and affection. But as time went on, the people soon grew to fear her power and her mercilessness. They turned their backs on their princess and this included her family.  


When Hela was a little girl she never was allowed to associate with the other children, for one reason or another. She was sheltered and shaped by her father to be a perfect political device. He also loved her and treated her well. Anything she desired, which was never much, was granted to her. He taught her to control her raging magic and destructive nature. To keep a closer eye on her Odin allowed her to sit in at political meetings and from this, she learned how to weave words seduce and manipulate others.  


Soon her father looked upon her, no longer just a daughter or a political pawn. Soon he saw something else, a weapon, a warrior capable to unite the realms together, by whatever means necessary. As she grew and matured so did her ambitions. They started small, like becoming the best flower picker in all the realms to pick the best flowers for her mother, but then grew into becoming the most revered warrior in all of Asgard’s history.  
She led her soldiers into the battlefield and the blood of millions were both on her father’s and her’s. Orphans and widows filled the streets, gold was collected from them all. They finally achieved their goal, or at least Odin’s goal.  


Hela grew to see beyond that single, pathetic goal, she wanted the galaxy, no the universe in the palm of her hand. She wanted people of all sorts to bow and gawk at her achievements. Most of all, she wanted to be known as the best ruler ever seen throughout the universe. Of course, it would start with some bloodshed but then there would be peace throughout the universe.  


However, once Odin had his son, Thor, he no longer supported his own ambitions or Hela’s. He wanted to raise his son in peace and wanted his son to not be raised in the mists of blood.  


Hela felt betrayed, isn’t this what they worked for centuries on, why couldn't she seek her own ambitions, she already helped her father, why wouldn’t he help her? She glared at her father, who was conversing with her mother over their new son.  


Was he trying to replace her? She stared at their happy faces, they never looked that happy with her before and why does that stupid, baby make them so happy.  


Were they disappointed in her? Did they love this thing more than her? Water started to well up in her eyes and Hela knew that when they stood together she looked out of place.  


She never fitted in with Asgard, she was too brutal, to bloodthirsty, and too dark for this place. Hela swiftly left her parents and little brother in the room, she ran, faster and faster until she reached her room. The door slammed shut behind her and she collapsed onto the floor, her head against the door. She stared down at her hands and she knew.  


Her family didn’t need her and didn’t want her. After using her as a pawn for their ideas and ambitions, they threw her away like a broken toy or a shattered vase. Hela was nothing to them, only a tool no longer needed.  


Tear tracks ran down her face, this was it, this is the moment her family had rejected her and now she was on her own.  


Quickly, she wiped her tears and decided no, she wasn’t going to cry for her parents, for Odin and Frigga. She will continue on her ambitions and soon they and all of Asgard would know that she will be the queen of all the nine realms and beyond.  


Nothing will ever stop her, neither her family or her kingdom.  


When her father imprisoned her, she never knew how much her mother missed her and how much it hurt her father to erase her memory from history. She never got the chance to grow up and change into a peacemaker rather than a warrior. Finally, Hela never got to know her brothers and what heroes ( and villain!) that they became.  


Hela dream of the ruling was shattered the moment she chose to remain in her jealousy and depression rather than become new to be a better person and sister to her younger brother, was the moment that she began to fall. It was the moment where she lost herself and her potential. It was her selfish outlook that destroyed their family or at least began the family’s demise.  


If she let go of those ambitions she would have saved herself and possibly her family. Her father is dead, her mother, her youngest brother and Thor is fighting for the universe. She had a choice that would make or break her, ambition or family?  


She made her choice...


End file.
